


two satellites meet on a roof

by SpookyWritesStuff



Category: CCY2K, Half life but the ai are self aware
Genre: Drabble, M/M, god!!! this is canon now an im very happy it is...., honestly !! these two... gimme life..., i wrote this a month ago so lmao!! its canon now lads, yeehaw... gay lil froggie...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyWritesStuff/pseuds/SpookyWritesStuff
Summary: The more Gordon thought back onto it, the more an idea formed in his head. Coomer and Bubby spent a lot more time together now that they were married. What if… what if he married Benrey? They could plan their own wedding, and Gordon would wear a dress and pray that Benrey didn’t wear his usual clothes. He would be walked down the isle by… someone… he hadn’t thought that far yet. But the idea was there. He turned over to Benrey and brought this up.“Hey Benrey?”Said admin turned his head towards Gordon. He had a curious look on his face, as it wasn’t the “program who knew everything” asked a question.“sup. my bro gotta question?”Gordon paused, suddenly rethinking his decision to ask. But no, he though, he was in too deep. Speak now or forever hold your peace as the saying goes.“What if… what if we got married?”
Relationships: Background Bubby/Coomer, Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	two satellites meet on a roof

Gordon envied Bubby and Coomer. Not because they were in love, no, it was just… they had all the time in the world to spend with each other. Benrey was always so busy with running the program correctly, making sure nothing went awry that the two of them hardly got to spend time with each other. And when Tommy… When he became the admin, Gordon was lost. He barely got to spend with Benery, and now he was just… gone. Poof. Nowhere that Gordon could see. And when Tommy started trying to infect everyone else, he ran in the way of the beam. Part of it was to protect Coomer, sure, but… he knew it would make the hurt stop. At least infected he couldn’t think about Benrey being gone. He knew it was stupid, but being abandoned for 10 years, even if you weren’t awake for any of them really made you develop abandonment issues. Gordon hated being alone now, especially now that he had someone to be with. 

So when Benrey appeared soon after Tommy’s… breakdown, having been comforted by Darnold and Forzen, Gordon’s first instinct was to run as fast as he could at Benrey and wrap his arms around his neck, causing the smaller man to nearly fall over at the force of the impact. Turns out having a tail and four extra limbs helps keep you steady though. Gordon buried his head into Benrey’s neck, tears streaming down his face as he kept whispering “I love you”s and “I missed you”s to the man he thought he had lost. Benrey hugged back just as tight, rubbing Gordon’s back as he cried. The two stayed like that for a bit before walking to Gordon’s room, the professor squeezing Benrey’s hand tightly, almost as if he was afraid that if he let go he would disappear again. They settled on the bed, laying on their backs. Benrey’s tail was carefully wrapped around Gordon’s leg, his limbs tucked away neatly as not to be in the way. Gordon kept his grip on Benrey’s hand, deep breaths going through his nose as he soaked in the moment. He turned his head towards Benrey’s and gave a soft smile which received a goofy, lopsided grin. Gordon couldn’t help but laugh, the admin perking up at the jovial sound. They had both missed these kinds of moments. So they made a promise to meet more often. 

\-----------------------

Months had passed, and Tommy had settled in quite nicely into his role as an anti-virus. Benrey was grateful for it, because it meant his workload was much lighter, which by extension meant more time with Gordon. He almost skipped his way over to the professor’s room, wrapping his arms around him earning him a shocked yelp followed by a “Hello Benrey.”

“so you wanna smooch? wanna, give me a good ol’ smoochie? kinda gay gordon.”

Gordon chuckled. “Alright, if it’s too gay, no smoochie for Benrey.”

Benrey’s face morphed into a pout, his pupils blowing up wide, his lip quivering and mandibles twitching. It was a stare that Gordon was used to, but not one he was immune to. He rolled his eyes and gave Benrey a kiss on his forehead to which Benrey purred in return, the clicking sound horrifying to the other’s but a welcome one to Gordon. He lead the other over to his bed, a routine that was ingrained into both of their minds, and they laid down to stare at the ceiling. Gordon hummed quietly, Bubby having gotten a song stuck in his head. It was a sweet one, one the music guru often played to his husband Coomer. The desktop assistant thought back to the moment he had first heard the song, and how Bubby and Coomer had started to slow dance with the latter leading. He remembered them swaying gently to the music, Bubby singing the lyrics as they came. But the most striking memory he had was of Bubby getting down on one knee, pulling a black box out of who knows where, and asking Coomer the big question. Of course, Coomer was elated, and plans for a sort of wedding were made. The wedding wasn’t much, mostly just Bubby setting the flowers on fire because he “thought it would help lift the mood.” Coomer didn’t seem to mind though, and soon I do’s left their lips and the rest was history.

The more Gordon thought back onto it, the more an idea formed in his head. Coomer and Bubby spent a lot more time together now that they were married. What if… what if he married Benrey? They could plan their own wedding, and Gordon would wear a dress and pray that Benrey didn’t wear his usual clothes. He would be walked down the isle by… someone… he hadn’t thought that far yet. But the idea was there. He turned over to Benrey and brought this up.

“Hey Benrey?”

Said admin turned his head towards Gordon. He had a curious look on his face, as it wasn’t the “program who knew everything” asked a question.

“sup. my bro gotta question?”

Gordon paused, suddenly rethinking his decision to ask. But no, he though, he was in too deep. Speak now or forever hold your peace as the saying goes.

“What if… what if we got married?”

Benrey shot up and Gordon regretted the words that came out of his mouth. Had he upset Benrey? Was he going to leave, never to speak to him again? Would he be alone again?

“wait. for real? no joke?”

Oh he had made him mad for sure. Gordon’s mind started racing, trying to find a way to get Benrey to like him again.

“I mean, I- Uh, that was a stupid question. Don’t- don’t know why I asked. I shouldn’t… have dropped that-”

“Yeah. hell yeah bro i’d be down.”

What? Gordon let his brain process the word’s Benrey had just uttered. Had he said yes? Had the man he loved for 10 years just say yes? To getting married? Gordon’s brain was still running at 2 miles per hour so he missed Benrey sliding off the bed and kneeling on the ground. What he did notice was when his hand was suddenly interwoven with another’s and he turned his head to see Benrey on one knee, a large, almost comical smile plastered on his face.

“bro i would love to be your hubby. I… i’ve actually thought about this too bro. I… may have accidentally uh, made a whole wedding plan before. In case y'know. you wanted to spend the rest of your life with a mess like me.” Benrey finished sheepishly.

He didn’t get the chance to wait for a response as Gordon flung himself at Benrey, knocking the both of them onto the ground. Benrey nearly choked with how hard Gordon had his arms wrapped around his neck, but he paid no mind to it. Gordon was crying again, his head nodding aggressively. 

“Fuck, okay, yeah! Let’s do it! Let’s get fucking married!” Gordon shouted. He was too excited to care he had sworn, choosing instead to grabbing Benrey’s cheeks and, being mindful of his mandibles, pulling him into a passionate kiss. The admin leaned into it, closing his eyes and letting this feeling wash over him. When they pulled away, Benre got a genius idea.

“yo gordon. wanna hear somethin funny?”

Benrey took Gordon’s confused face as a cue to continue.

“Ok. two satellites met on a roof and got married. The ceremony wasnt much… but the reception was incredible!”

Gordon stared dumbfoundedly at Benrey before breaking down with laughter. He was doubled over, hands wrapped around his chest. Benrey smiled. Yeah. He was going to marry this man.

**Author's Note:**

> ghgh,,,, gay lil scorpion,,, wadda hell,,,


End file.
